Lithium
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: ¡Me traicionaste!, pero no importa, mi nuevo mejor amigo te dará una lección.  -SONGFIC ONESHOT Sobre Porky/Pokey, contiene SPOILERS-


Bueno, este es mi primer Oneshot, nada más y nada menos que un Songfic con la canción de nirvana, no pude resistir el impulso... Y salió esto.

Soy una super obsesa con Mother/Earthbound, en especial con Pokey y Giygas 3, les dejo un pequeño dibu que hice sobre el songfic .com/gallery/#/d2z3cyi hahaha ENJOY :3333

* * *

_I'm so happy because today _

_I've found my friends ..._

_They're in my head_

Sí, nadie te necesita. Él me ha demostrado que no debo temerle a nada, el me ha hecho abrir los ojos. Cada Vez que oigo su voz en mi cabeza siento una emoción que atraviesa lo más profundo de mi alma. Cómo una venda cerrando todas esas heridas que tú me provocaste.

Él me lo ha dicho claramente, quiere que me vengue de ti. ¿Por qué no hacerlo?, tu siempre te burlabas de mí, nunca me ayudabas y tu amistad no fue pura. Debo mostrarte quien manda aquí, cuando veas a mi nuevo amigo… Literalmente morirás.

_I'm so ugly, _

_but that's okay, _

_cause so are you..._

_We've broken our mirrors_

Lo que diga la gente ahora de mí, me da igual. Unos insisten en que soy un asqueroso cerdo, un cínico y un Infantil. ¡Ya verán de lo que soy capaz! Toda esa gente no ve la fealdad que tiene en su corazón, ¡yo haré que se fijen en ella!

Ahí también te incluyo, te sientes tan genial y crees que el mundo está a tus pies sólo por tener una gran familia y amigos que nunca te dejarían solo. Eso es patético. Sabes perfectamente que en la vida lo que más debe de importar es tu bienestar y sólo tú ¿De qué sirven los demás si siempre terminan dándote la espalda?, aunque… Pensándolo bien, yo jamás te hubiera dado la espalda, pero tú… ¡Me traicionaste!

_Sunday morning is every day for all I care..._

_And I'm not scared_

_Light my candles in a daze... _

_Cause I've found god_

Desde que apareció él, mi vida es alegre. Su voz en mi cabeza me relaja, la dulce sensación de la voz de un amigo en tu cabeza es sagrado. Él me dice que nunca me va a traicionar si yo no lo hago. Obviamente no lo haré, una amistad como esa no debe desperdiciarse. Ahora él ilumina mi vida, es como mi Dios.

Quizá es un pensamiento algo insano, lo sé. Sin embargo viviré con eso; él me ha dicho que reinará sobre todos los seres que se arrastran en este asqueroso mundo, me ha confesado el odio que le tiene a los que son como tú y ¿Sabes? Siempre me recuerda que soy especial para él, susurra en mi cabeza que soy él único humano que vale la pena en este asqueroso mundo.

No hay duda, él es dios.

_I'm so lonely but that's okay I shaved my head..._

_And I'm not sad_

_And just maybe I'm to blame for all I've heard..._

_But I'm sure._

Quizá en algún momento me sienta solo, lo curioso es que cuando el sentimiento inunda mi superior ser esa voz en mi cabeza se aparece, diciéndome que sea feliz, que el vínculo que tenemos nunca se romperá. Me recuerda que no estoy solo, él está conmigo en todo momento, pase lo que pase.

La soledad aparece a consecuencia de las cosas que oigo a diario, mi estúpido hermano diciendo que quiere ser como tú, su novia, adorando todo lo que tú haces… hehe… ¿Cómo no adoraría a su hermanito? Me repugna que muevas el pensamiento de la gente. Todo lo que oigo siempre es bueno, todo lo que oigo siempre tiene que ver contigo, todo lo que oigo enajena mi cabeza con imágenes de nuestra "amistad" y al parecer… Todo lo que oigo de ti es comida para él, parece disfrutarlo, saborearlo como si se tratase de un delicioso chocolate, Su voz, gutural casi fantasmal ríe en mi cabeza y entre esas carcajadas me dice que es patético que alguien tan simple como tú influya en la gente; Lo que dice él, me hace feliz.

_I'm so exited_

_I can't wait to meet you there_

_But I don't care_

_I'm so horny, but that's okay_

_My will is good_

No puedo describir lo que siento, es una combinación entre emoción y nostalgia. Saber que pronto te veré ahí y no sólo a ti, a mi Dios, maestro y mejor amigo. Lo que haremos contigo será abrirte los ojos, haremos que te unas a nosotros y si te rehúsas, entonces estás muerto. ¿Oíste? MUERTO.

Yo sé que hablaras e intentarás hacernos reflexionar sobre nuestras acciones, ¡Qué repugnante!, aquí los únicos con buenas acciones somos nosotros. Tú sólo piensas en tu grandeza.

Dulce será para ti ver como mueren tus otros amigos poco a poco, dejándote al final, solo, vulnerable ante nuestras palabras. Quizá así entiendas…

_I like it, I'm not gonna crack_

_I Miss you, I'm not gonna crack_

_I love you , I'm not gonna crack_

_I kill you, I'm not gonna crack._

¡LO VEO! Él es tu viva imagen, tu cara está reflejada en la de él, aunque sea lo único que puedo ver por el momento.

Tu llegada, Es en el momento perfecto. Ahora mi mejor amigo y yo tendremos que hacerte entender de una vez por todas que el mundo es nuestro.

Me gusta ver tu cara de desesperación, oh sí, tu mirada que refleja el sentimiento de la humanidad.

¿Es normal que empiece a recordar nuestra amistad?, extraño esos tiempos en los que nos desvelábamos jugando frente al televisor y comíamos Filete hasta estallar. Sin embargo TÚ hiciste que esos momentos se esfumaran.

Estoy a punto de aniquilarte, ¡Tus poderes no son nada para mí! Y mucho menos para él. Mi mejor amigo presume el cuánto me ama, estamos en una batalla a morir contra ti y esos chicos cuyos nombres no quiero intentar recordar.

Algo me llama desde mi corazón… ¡ES EL MOMENTO!, liberaré a mi mejor amigo, maestro y Dios y observaré su verdadera figura, de seguro será Perfecta, majestuosa y temible para algunos.

Comienzo a abrir su prisión. ¡Estoy tan emocionado! Querido Amigo que me traicionaste, ¡LA MUERTE ESTÁ AQUÍ!


End file.
